Hatak'es demon form
abilitys he is able to do wind scar he is strong enough to lift a demon up by the neck and trow it 3 hundred miles away. Sankon Tessō(散魂鉄爪 lit. Soul-Scattering Iron Claws, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" in the English dub): By channeling his yoki through his claws, Inuyasha can increase his claws' range and strength to cut though objects and demons deeper than logically possible, allowing him to destroy weaker demons many times his size in one hit. Despite being Inuyasha's most rudimentary yoki-powered attack, it is still strong enough to destroy weaker demons even if they are enhanced by the Shikon Jewel, as shown when he easily disposed of the Mistress Centipede.Rumiko Tahakashi stated in an interview that Inuyasha's full-powered Sankon Tesso is strong enough to cut through an industrial steel support beam. In his yokai form, his Sankon Tesso becomes crimson-colored and is strong enough to cause shallow cuts to daiyokai-level yokai, as shown when he battled Ryukotsusei. Hijin Kessō (飛刃血爪 lit. Flying Blade Blood Claws; "Blades of Blood" in the English dub) : A ranged version of the Sankon Tesso. By dipping his claws in his own blood and channeling his yoki through his claws, Inuyasha can sling his yoki-infused blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shurikan-like crescents. Because it requires his own blood to attack, Inuyasha only uses the Hijin Kesso as a last resort to catch his opponents off guard, or if they are too fast to land a direct attack/employ ranged attacks. While he prefers taking blood from an already open wound, Inuyasha can draw blood by digging his nails into his palms. Time Travel: By jumping down the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha can travel back and forth five hundred years to and from the future. In episode four among others, Inuyasha traveled to Kagome's time without the aid of a jewel shard. Others besides Kagome and Inuyasha are unable to travel through the well, as shown when Shippo attempts to go through the well but fails. In episode eleven, Sota (Kagome's younger brother) attempts to go down the well to call Inuyasha for help, and after a while InuYasha comes through the well to help (though for some reason, in episode four, Yura was able to send her hair through the well; possibly because Yura'a hair was tied to Kagome and Kagome brought it with her through the well). Personality Hatak'es demon form is nuthing like hatak'e he is very arrogant and doesn't care about any body he hurts just as long as he kills the person he intended too. • Superhuman Strength: Inuyasha's yokai blood gives him superhuman strength. He has also shown to be able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates and has a punch feared by yokai many times his size. In the battle against the Noh mask in the manga, he is shown to be able to punch through solid steel, as he did while destroying the mask. Similarly, in later manga chapters, he accidentally deformed Kagome's bike with his hands while attempting to fix it. According to Zusetutaizen Ougikaiden official guide, he is at least "strong enough to easily lift a boulder - with a diameter greater than the length of his body-over his head with one hand"; it is later confirmed that he is capable of lifting 10 tons with a single arm, and can press a maximum of 20 tons when employing both arms. • Superhuman Speed: Inuyasha's speed has been shown to easily exceed that of a normal horse, but is considerably slower than Entei, the yokai horse that served as Hakudoshi's steed. He has been observed by many characters as running like he is flying and slowing his falls in mid-air. While not capable of true flight, Inuyasha, having inherited a lesser version of his father's more rudimentary powers, can manipulate his own yoki to an extent when he jumps, allowing him to glide over long distances and slow his falls as he lands. According to Rumiko Tahakashi, Inuyasha's full powered leaps are capable of clearing three mountain peaks. • Superhuman Stamina: Inuyasha's stamina likewise far exceeds human standards, possibly derived from the fact that his yokai blood is that of an Inu Yokai. He is shown to be able to run and leap vast distances at great speeds and often complains how his comparatively weaker human companions always slow him down by needing to rest so much every day. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, as was once demonstrated in an early battle with Sesshomaru, when he continued fighting even after being impaled in the stomach. While not a show of durability, it indicates how strong Inuyasha's life force is, as he can continue fighting while ignoring grievious injuries. • Superhuman Durability: While not immune to stronger yokai, holy weapons, spriitual powers, bladed weapons, yoki attacks, or shrapnel, Inuyasha's physique is about as durable as a human with his level of strength. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a solid wooden log that broke on contact, falling several stories into a crevasse in his fight with Ryukotsusei, and being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. His skin is thick enough for him to survive being tangled by Yura's wire-thin hair strands, which are capable of cutting through solid tree trunks. His Fire Rat Robe serves as a sort of armor, granting him resistance against heat and fire. His physiological makeup also grants him resistance to certain acids, as shown when he stood up to his ankles in the Stone Oni's stomach acid and resisted having Sesshomaru's acid injected into his wrist (albeit with injury; with the latter blinding him by spraying his acid in his eyes). • Regeneration: When injured, Inuyasha heals far more rapidly than a human. For example, when Totosai had to yank out one of Inuyasha's fangs to repair the Tessaiga, he mentioned that Inuyasha would grow a replacement canine in one day. Combined with his considerable stamina, he can recover from critical, non-dismembering injuries (such as being stabbed in the chest with a sword and having a hole punched through his gut by Sesshomaru) with no trace of a scar after several hours. • Superhuman Senses: While inferior to those of the Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's senses are nonetheless developed beyond those of any ordinary human or animal. He is shown to be able to hear what people are whispering from great distances, as was the case when, while perched on a tree, he overheard Akitoki Hojo hiding in a bush and quietly praising Kagome under his breath. Likewise, his sense of smell is shown to be extremely sensitive - he can smell hints of blood from kilometers away and can detect the presence of people by smell long before they can be seen - but can also be overloaded by strong scents and tastes, as shown in "The Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter" where he was temporarily knocked out by the strong smell of black ink. His sense of smell is also his method of detecting yoki, and thus is used in locating the Kaze no Kizu, the striking point of the Bakuryuuha and yoketsu auras, and, once, scenting the path of the outside world to pierce Sesshomaru's Meido Zangetsuha. He has also been able to catch a whiff of Naraku's power from many miles away as soon as he lets down his barrier, with at least as much accuracy as Kouga, despite the later being a full yokai. • Longevity: Because of his mixed heritage and being the son of a once powerful Inu-Daiyokai; Inuyasha ages slower than normal humans as he is about over 200 years old in Demon years but appears to be the equivalent of a 15 year old human. Weaknesses Poor Technique: For all his strength and stamina, Inuyasha's strength is useless against more skilled fighters and opponents who are adaptable and or rely more on their wits. As noted by many onlookers and opponents (particularly Sesshomaru), he has no proficiency, adaptability, or improvisation with wielding the Tessaiga as an actual sword; nor has he shown any interest in improving his swordsmanship or martial ability, relying on predictable, head-on energy attacks and wide, unfocused strikes that usually miss their mark. His overall thoughtless approach to combat has been proven to be his downfall many times, allowing enemies to explote gaping holes in his attack patterns and once lead to the Tessaiga being broken by Goshinki. Power Inflexibility: While powerful for a hanyo, Inuyasha, on his own, is relatively unimpressive compared to full-blooded demons and hanyo with more versatile abiliites, posssessing only brute strength and a moderately impressive healing ability and senses. After discovering the Tessaiga, Inuyasha becomes entirely dependent on the sword's abiliites to both make up for his poor technical ability and his lack of range and attack diversity; this has only served to further his poor technique to the point of forgetting that a sword was meant to be used to cut and not fire yoki blasts. weapons he wield the sword made from a never dieing magma it is said that if it touches you you emeitly starts turning you into rock and every second it's burning your in sides third to only the fire gods fire and amatetsuru.